Forever With My Angel
by Kjminame
Summary: Christine's feelings were contained inside of her. Feelings that confused her and intrigued her at the same time. Passion, love, and longing. She should not love him, but he is her angel. Will she confess her love to her Phantom? Oneshot.


****

Forever With My Angel

I could not understand it. I could not understand how I could be so scared and so intrigued in the same moment. It seemed to me that I was more afraid waiting for him to show himself than when he actually did. My vocal cords clenched together in my throat as I tried to sound as calm as possible as I sang my high notes to the audience below. I could feel the brunette curls down my back tremble with the rest of my limbs. My anticipation was hidden from everyone but myself. I knew I could not hold it in much longer. Then he appeared.

Gliding swiftly onto the red, fire- lit stage, draped in ebony attire that fitted flawlessly against his perfectly shaped muscles. A black cape lightly flowing down his sculpted back, a black mask adorning his face. A face some would say was frightening, but I could not help but to see only beauty. I did not notice him until his low, husky voice gripped my body with his first notes. That is when I turned to look at him, his finger placed secretively over his lips. I turned back around slowly and closed my eyes, letting the sound take me over. I could feel my dark eyes light up with passion beneath my eyelids. A longing so deep that fire was envious of the blaze. Captivated merely by his presence, I stood up and stared at him from across the stage. He was traveling toward me with the stunning stealth of a hunting wolf. He was indeed hunting. For me, and I knew it. I was his prey, yet I did not want to run from him.

He kept his mesmerizing watch on my form as he continued to drift forward. His shadowy green eyes holding mine hostage. The striking, formidable sound rolling off his tongue left alarming tracks down my spine. Every movement made by him torched my skin like a searing inferno. After a few more steps, his dark, beautiful figure had finally reached me. I could not move my feet. I should run. But I did not want to. Before I could have another thought, he was behind me. His hands rapidly, but softly wrapped around my neck and shoulders. I once again shut my eyes in ecstasy as his face buried into my thick hair. He continued to sing, and as he did so I could feel his warm breath prick my skin and cause it to tingle. He then let go of my upper body and brushed his smooth hands down my arm, coming to a stop at my hand and holding it tightly. He was so powerful.

As I was having this thought, another came over me, and I delicately pulled my hand out of his grasp as he led me to the center of the stage. For a moment I returned to the reality around me, but only for a brief moment. Once more his fervent voice rang across my being and sent me reeling back into his spell-binding gaze. A few more seconds passed of his deep notes, and then he stopped. He waited, and I watched him. Then I began to sing.

I gradually turned my attention and my body towards the audience and the balconies as my voice carried to the patrons, trying to think at the same time. I could sense his eyes banefully burning a hole on the side of my head. The fire was rising inside of him, as it was in me. I looked around myself for a moment longer and then faced him once again. My notes lowered and gained power as I stared into him. The innocence I had held for so long was disappearing. I could no longer hold myself together.

I had his attention, and I used it to my advantage as I advanced toward the double spiral staircase. I began to descend up it, as he did on the other side of the stage. I was singing directly to him now, driving him to follow me. Every note and every word that emerged from my lips was pulling him closer. I could tell he was enamored because his eyes smoldered and remained fixated on my every movement as I continued to climb. I did not know what was going to happen when we reached the top. All I really knew is that I wanted him to meet me there.

We reached the top and my heart was racing hastily beneath my chest. I was singing at the very peak of my lungs now, pushing out all the air I could take in through my breath. He was standing right across from where I stood, staring intently into my eyes which were now aflame by his doing. He joined his voice once more with me, entwining our tones into one even, menacing melody. At the same time, we both began to cross the high bridge that parted us. Gradually advancing towards each other, little by little, both radiating with heat. I felt so alive with heat. I felt as though I was going to burn up every common sense that I possessed. I forgot about everyone else in the opera in that moment. Everything and everyone was dust. He only existed to me now. I was ready to give in to him.

He made it to me and without hesitation, he placed his stone-like hands firmly onto my waist. Holding me there only for a second before spinning me around and wrapping his sturdy arms back around my slim shoulders. He held me delicately in this position and once again pushed his handsome face into my long curls, closing his eyes as he grew deeper. It was then that our song ended and he held me close to him in silence. Many moments passed before I heard his voice again, this time in a sweet, heartrending whisper. He sang to me a song similar to a lullaby, as he trailed two fingers down the side of my warm cheek. I smiled to myself as I felt his skin lightly touch mine. A few more seconds passed before I realized what he was singing to me. In heartache and compassion, I turned my body to face him and he cupped both my hands into his, holding them with all his might. His emerald eyes gazing directly into my own. Preparing himself for the rejection of my love. I smiled in anguish at the sincerity pouring out of him as he sang to me the words:

__

"Anywhere you go let me go to..."

It was at this point that I placed the tips of my closed fingers over his soft lips, stopping him from continuing. I drew myself to him, then pulled my hands gently out of his grasp. I then pulled his hands together and placed my own over his, holding them tightly. He stared at me with a look of confusion and anticipation, not knowing what I would say. I looked straight into his pleading eyes. This time the truth would pour out of me.

"I love you." I confessed to him. He let loose a great gasp of air and tears streamed wildly down his face. I reached up with one hand and casually took the dark mask from his face, exposing the harsh reality that loomed beneath it. He jumped at my action and a look of terrifying agony spread across his entire being. I ran one of my hands down his face assuringly.

_"Love me, that's all I ask of you."_

I sang to him as tears of my own sprang forth from the bottom of my eyes. Tears of joy and tears of truth. The truth that I could finally let show. That I loved him so much.

He smiled brightly for the first time and reached down his arms around my thin waist and pulled me into a passionate, deep kiss. The fire that was welling inside of me burst out and ran through my veins like wildfire. I settled my arms around his neck and pushed myself into him to deepen our kiss. He took one arm away from my frame and pulled a rope hanging on the side of the bridge. An ominous trapdoor opened beneath us and we began to fall through it, still embracing with our lips against each other. As we fell into the abyss, I held steadfast against him. Refusing to ever let him go. All that I held secret was now in the open for everyone to see and I could not have been happier. All I was unsure of was lost when I was with him. I knew who I was. I rejoiced in knowing that I would be with him forever and lay beside him every day and night. That I would eternally make sweet music with him and always hold his hand. My Phantom. My Erik. My love. My angel of music.

**__**

Parting Words:

This is my first The Phantom of the Opera fan fiction. Phantom is very close to my heart so I took a lot of time and effort to perfect this story. I really hope its a nice treat to all you phans out there! I hope you like it and please review!

**__**

Kjminame


End file.
